The real world is an environment that an observer can see, feel, hear, taste, or smell using the observer's owns senses. The virtual world is defined as a generated environment stored in a storage medium or calculated using a processor. The combined use of real world and the virtual world is very common these days in various applications. In general terms, it is referred as hybrid reality.
Hybrid reality also known as mixed reality is the merging of real and virtual worlds to produce new environments and visualizations where physical and IoT based objects co-exist and interact in real time. Hybrid reality takes place not only in the physical world or the virtual world, but is a mix of reality and virtual reality, encompassing both augmented reality and augmented virtuality. Augmented reality is a live direct or indirect view of physical, real world environment whose elements are augmented by computer generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data.
Existing hybrid reality technologies are dealing with manual interaction of a user with IoT based objects. The IoT based object is an object that enhances the interaction with not only people also with other IoT based objects. The IoT based object can not only refer to interaction with physical world objects but also to interaction with virtual objects. The IoT based physical object may be created either as an artifact or manufactured product or by embedding electronic tags such as RFID tags or sensors into non-IoT based physical objects. These hybrid reality technologies require, more human efforts. In the present age, interaction with the IoT based objects is possible with the use of mobile devices and Internet of things. But control and interaction of the IoT based objects from a virtual world Is a dream today due to a lot of technological challenges.
In today's market, there is an untapped need for connection between virtual world and real world or live interaction with the IoT based objects using virtual reality and live augmentation of the IoT based objects in the 3D world in the real time. A lot of technologies are existing in the prior art. But, the current state-of-the-art systems for live augmentation in virtual world with real world has many disadvantages, including: (a) Real time interaction in the mixed reality world; (b) Real time IoT based objects control using the virtual augmentation; (c) Live video based IoT based objects detection and interaction; (d) Location based content definition in the virtual world; and (e) Live information of the IoT based objects being interacted in the virtual world.